


Home Run

by Goodchampagneandprivateplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baseball, Baseball game, Blushing, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Kiss cam, M/M, Poor Harry, bored harry, but louis saves the day, cute I guess, embarrassed harry, first kiss is always the best kiss, getting denied, larry stylinson - Freeform, uninterested liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes/pseuds/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiss him, you fool!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post: http://bgayb.tumblr.com/post/118661724993/larry-kiss-cam-inspired-by-x

Harry never did like baseball games. They were too loud and it never did quite make sense why everyone needed to run around these stupid bases for a stupid ball. He never did understand the reason for sports. 

On the other hand, his boyfriend, Liam, loved sports. He loved watching the game and cheering for his team. He got _so_ into it. He had asked Harry to go to a baseball game, for him, on a date. Harry only said yes since Liam went to the art museum with him last night. And, man, did Harry _love_ museums. 

So, he sat there, next to Liam, trying to watch the game without falling asleep. He tried focusing purely on the fitness of the players and tried to make a list of who had the best ass to who had the worst, but that even bored him after a bit. He was into the game for a whopping total of 20 minutes, before he excused himself to go to the bathroom. In reality, he was just taking a walk. But, he did come back with drinks and snacks for the both of them, which Liam appreciated. 

Liam was focused on the game, a bit too much, for Harry to enjoy resting his head on his shoulder. He had relaxed back in his seat and resorted to texting some of his friends. The man next to him appeared to be in a similar situation. He, too, was texting. Harry just assumed it was with his friends. The man next to him was with somebody else, as well, who Harry assumed to be just a friend, until they laced fingers together. They both had tattoos all up and down their arms, and seemed almost a bit too platonic, despite the hand-holding. 

The first time out was called and Harry was excited to talk to Liam, finally. However, Liam got up to go use the restroom, along with what felt like half of the stadium, as well, which was a bit funny considering how short the timeout was. 

Liam returned a few minutes later, and kissed Harry on the forehead as he passed his seat and sat down. The game was back on, and honestly, Harry just wanted to go home at this point. Or, maybe just have Liam calm down a bit so he could snuggle up with him. After all, they were on a date, right? 

Harry went right back to being on his phone, as well as the man next to him. They both seemed similarly disinterested. Maybe the mysterious man next to him liked art museums, too. 

“Hey, Lou, I’m running to go get a beer. I’ll be right back,” Harry overheard the man next to his neighbor say. 

“Sounds good, Z,” the man, now he knew was named Lou, replied, without even looking up at him. 

Liam jumped up a few times during the game and groaned, probably since some guy either missed a base or since some guy missed the ball. Probably something like that. 

The second timeout was called, and by this time, “Z” was back next to Lou and Liam was on his phone. He was texting some of his friends about how _great_ the game was, but how much his team was sucking today. As if that even made sense. 

What caught Harry’s attention was the big screen Kiss Cam. He never realized that that actually happens at games like these. He figured it was only for games that were televised, or at other more famous games. But, nope, here it is. Up on the big screen. 

This was the part of the game that Harry liked. Something romantic and cute. He liked that kind of stuff. He enjoyed seeing people smile into the kisses and the cheeks turning red. _That_ made it worth coming to the baseball game. 

Liam was still on his phone, head resting in his hands, at this point. Harry was smiling widely at all of the cute reactions, just to see his face suddenly up on the big screen. Him and Liam were on the screen, their faces enclosed in a pink heart graphic with “Kiss Cam!” written in big letters in the corner. Harry hit Liam’s arm and Liam acknowledged the screen, but didn’t kiss him. 

He had never _not_ kissed him before. 

Harry smacked Liam’s arm. Liam rolled his eyes. 

Around him, Harry could just hear chants of “Kiss him, you fool!” and “What a loser!” 

Harry could feel his cheeks getting red. He wasn’t sure if it was out of embarrassment or out of anger. He looked over next to him, and saw the man, who was called Lou, was looking at him. 

Harry glanced over at Liam one last time, who had now returned to his phone. 

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, which the camera could not pick up, and Harry turned to him again. Louis lifted up one eyebrow, almost as a silent invitation. Harry still wasn’t quite sure what him and “Z” were, but, hey, he was invited. 

The camera panned to him and Louis and Harry placed his arms around Louis as he initiated the kiss. 

The crowd roared in excitement and Liam looked up from his phone to the cam, to see what had happened. He was met with Harry kissing another guy up on the screen. 

“Harry!!” Liam called out. 

Instead, Louis gave Liam the middle finger, on cam, and Harry moved closer to Louis to deepen the kiss. 

The crowd laughed, and kept cheering them on. Harry had moved into Louis’ lap, before quietly pulling away. Both of their faces were flushed red, with a combination of nerves, lust, and excitement. 

“I’m Louis.” 

“Harry.” 

Maybe baseball games weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I've given up the 100 fics in 100 days. I'm aiming now for a solid 50. We'll see. Feel free to comment requests!


End file.
